A basic problem in the use of attic fans for ventilation is that attic fans of most designs are not insulated, and therefore an uninsulated passage through the ceiling of the home or building is encountered which causes heat losses during the winter months and entrance of heat during summer months. Efforts have been made to provide insulation for attic fans, but none of these efforts has been entirely successful. Attic fans of most designs include movable vanes or dampers which move pivotally to angular positions to permit air passage and which close to flat or horizontal positions to stop air flow. Sealing the edges of such apparatuses is difficult, and has never been completely satisfactorily accomplished.
According to the invention, insulated panels are provided which, according to one modification of the invention, are removable and completely cover the air inlet opening of the attic fan apparatus. According to another modification, the insulating panels are utilized as vanes or dampers for the attic fan unit, and similar seal devices therefor are provided as are provided in the first embodiment. The seals consist of convex elastomeric strips which are contacted under pressure upon closure of the panels or dampers and which provide thoroughly adequate seals so that air passage past the panels or dampers is substantially prevented.
A principal object of the invention is to provide apparatus whereby attic fan inlets are completely closed and insulated. An additional object of the invention is to provide such apparatus utilizing edge seals which substantially completely prevent air flow therepast. Still another object of the invention is to provide such apparatus which is reliable, durable and economical. Yet another object of the invention is to provide insulated panels for attic fan inlets which are removable and yet which may be installed with virtually no effort to seal the air inlet opening of the attic fan. A further object of the invention is to provide attic fans having insulated dampers wherein edge seals for the dampers are provided which are entirely reliable and functional for their intended purpose.